She Used To Be Cinderella
by XkpsesamewrittenX
Summary: Ella hates her new husband.....Now she is running away to find her REAL love.


__________________________________________________  
  
SHE USED TO BE CINDERELLA  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Queen Ella!" yelled my servant from down the hall. There was urgency in his voice that tore me from the contents of the book Resurgam. "The King wants you in his Royal study. He-he wants to tell you something. He says you will have to come quickly. Or. or else.." he ended there, dramatically drawing his finger across his neck, signifying death.  
  
I sighed. Well duh. Of course the King will call me to his stupid study. He did that every single day. The boy waited for my answer. I stood up rolling my eyes. I hated this life. I hated being a Queen. But most of all, I hated King Charming. It was just so obvious. He'll boast for two hours straight about his dumb accomplishments he never had done. Then, he'll start to sing. And I swear-I REALLY don't like that. I nodded at the boy, who dashed off in a wink.  
  
I couldn't believe that I didn't see right through him that night at the Ball. Sometimes I would wander around, aimlessly with the hand in my reddish-blonde hair and the other hand behind my back thinking about various possibilities if I hadn't married him. Maybe if I had been wiser and courted with him a couple of days and noticed his real behavior, then I would've maybe refused his proposal long time ago. I reached the door.  
  
The room was very warm, and as usual, smelled very nice as well. I wasn't able to enjoy the smell very long. Little Pretty Boy Charming ran up to meet me. "Oh, Ella! You're here!" he said, clasping my hands. I winced as his rings cut into my flesh. Quickly, I drew my hands back.  
  
"Don't play that game with me," I snapped quietly, taking a step back from him. My hands were sweaty. It wasn't because I was scared that he would strike me for snarling at him. It was because he had made me so mad. I couldn't believe he fooled me that day a week ago. To my glee, he staggered in surprise. I pushed myself to throw something else at him.  
  
"And you know what, mister?" I asked nastily, "You've got issues. Big ones." To be safe, I put my hand on my hidden dagger around my waist. I don't plan to kill him, but only to scare him so that he wouldn't dare lay a hand on me. My words pushed toward, my voice increasing in power and emotion. "You're not my master, C, and I'm not your prisoner." My voice, usually cool and casual, turned shaky with rage ( I guess I got a little carried away).  
  
I waited for the strike across the cheek.  
  
"Slap!"  
  
The pain was stinging but I only glared. "Damn you," I whispered, hands clenching and unclenching. I didn't wait for more. With that, I tore for the castle yard.  
  
What a wimp. Truth be told, he really doesn't slap that hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was back in my room. Charming sent me to exile in my bedroom and forbid everyone in Dryew to talk to me, let alone look at me. I mean, who was the one who slapped me in the first place? In sheer anger, I shattered those glass shoes that had to draw the Prince toward me. Who cared about good looks? All I cared is to live a good life with my true love. And C?  
  
Luckily, I wasn't as dumb as he was. The solution came to me just a second ago. It was so obvious that I couldn't believe I didn't think of it before. Plus, after I run away, I would remarry. After all, I was still only 17. The King and I, we were married only a week ago at Monday. I thought ahead.  
  
But what if a pope or something realized that I was already married to the King? Obviously, he would've turned me in. But wait! I can leave a letter of Divorce and fly. No one would complain. The problem would be settled, and Voila! I would be sailing over the seas to Rajette and no one can blame me. Still, I would pity the fool who would marry the oaf.  
  
The trip was carefully planned out. I told it to nobody just to be safe. (And I couldn't anyway, C's Orders)  
  
It was night. The guards were sleeping. I dropped a rope over the window and tied the rope firmly to my bed. I double knotted it and climbed over the window. Before I left, I looked back and said, quietly: "Good Bye, forever."  
  
That reminded me of the song:  
  
Good Bye 'till tomorrow  
Oh, Lady beg be in my sorrow.  
  
Will there be another time we meet again?  
Don't leave me my sweetheart.  
  
Will there be another tomorrow?  
  
Tears stung my eyes. Will I really leave the country where I was born, and raised? Will I leave the home of Mother's and Father's bones?  
  
But I knew I had to. Trying to cheer myself up, I chuckled weakly.  
  
Crack.  
  
O my Lord.  
  
"No," I whispered. I was already halfway! The bed.. It was cracking! It wouldn't matter even if I tripled the rope. I would fall! Oh, wait. There was still hope. As long as my hand had the rope, I can live! Maybe if I, yes.  
  
I loosened my grip on the rope, but my hand was round around the hard knots so that if I lose some control, I can just grab it and be saved. But the bed noise-it was breaking fast.! I slid fast and gracefully.. Really, I was falling with my hands loose on the rope. With this lack of weight, the cracking decreased. Now, I had to break the fall. Quickly (and apprehensively, I admit) I grabbed a knot. It pained my hands, but I ignored it.  
  
Crack.  
  
I was losing time. Think.fast! I immediately repeated the whole procedure again and once more, I was falling into the darkness.  
  
I think it was an hour that passed when I finished reaching the bottom. My hands were unusually itchy and white. They were painful and when I clenched and unclenched them, a sharp pain settled in my knuckles.  
  
I laughed. That was the first time I laughed after the marriage.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE TO READERS: (this is boring anyway)  
  
Hey, this is my first story so you like it? Hey, these are hard pronunciations:  
  
Dryew: Dry - Ooh  
  
Resurgamn: Rez - er - gam  
  
Voila: Wuah - lah  
  
Rajette: Rah - Jay  
  
Enjoy at please send in reviews! I also accept suggestions.. I might even use a lot of them.. (-: 


End file.
